


First Night Out

by draeisbae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draeisbae/pseuds/draeisbae





	First Night Out

“Is it too soon? She’s still really small. Maybe we should wait. We can change our reservation for another day.”

Braeden sighed, as she looked at her shoe collection, choosing the best ones to wear with her dress. “She’ll be fine Derek, she’s 2 fucking years old! The entire pack will be watching her. Besides, she got your werewolf genes, so she’ll heal from minor injuries.”

Derek finished tying his tie and turned to face his wife. “Are you sure? Can’t we just spend tonight with her and go out next week?”

“Derek, we haven’t had a peaceful date night all alone in two years! We need this, we _deserve_ it. I know you’re worried, but I trust the pack, and you should too,” she spoke, trying to hide her frustration from her husband.

"Okay,” Derek pouted and headed into the living room. He found Talia running around, the pack laughing at her antics.

Derek clapped his hands together just as Braeden stepped out of the bedroom and joined everyone. “Okay, we’re heading out. We’ll be gone a few hours at most. You all have both of our numbers, and the doctor’s number is on the fridge. If anything supernaturally wrong happens, go to Deaton. If you have any questions or need us, just give us a call an-” his ranting was cut off by the sound of Braeden clearing her throat pointedly.

“I just need to make sure she’s going to be okay Braeden. Like you said, this is our first real night out.”

Lydia walked up to the worried father and put her arm around him in a sort of hug. “She’ll be fine Derek. We came up with a system so she’ll have three pairs of eyes on her at all times. If it makes you feel better, I’ll text you in intervals so you know she’s okay.”

Derek returned the hug and smiled at the red head. “That would be great Lydia, thanks,” he sighed. “I guess we should get going before we lose our reservation.”

Braeden smiled, feeling the tension leave the man. “Come on babe, let’s go. Bye guys, remember to call if you need anything.”

A chorus of “goodbye’s” rang out, ask the couple headed out the door.

“Ba mama, dadee.”

The pair turned and smiled at their daughter, replying before heading out. Derek was ready to enjoy a night out with his wife.

 


End file.
